


Stolen Kisses

by Sintero



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ...and a lamprey, Fanart, Loki is ostentatious, M/M, Merman Loki, sailor tony, tony is tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintero/pseuds/Sintero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Frostiron Secret Santa 2015 fanart gift for @GAYANDCYNICAL, whose prompt was “mermaid Loki, sailor Tony, see what happens.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Have a unique prompt or request? Shoot me a line over at my tumblr: Writhingbeneathyou. ;)


End file.
